Broly/Personality
|epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |residence = Natade Village |birthplace = Vegeta |race = Saiyan |birthday = Age 737Daizenshū 7 |death =Age 774 |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Paragus Vegeta |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut =Movie #11 |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z: Super Martial Arts Legend 2'' |family = * Paragus * Bio-Broly |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Argentine Backbreaker Rack *''Barrier Chest Bomb'' * Bear Hug * Blaster Meteor * Continuous Eraser Shot * Continuous Kikōha * Crushing Hands * Eraser Blow * Eraser Cannon * Gigantic Buster * Gigantic Driver * Gigantic Throw * Ki Barrier * Kikōha * Smasher Lariat * Sonic Sway * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 4 * Trap Shooter |tools = }} As a child Broly's first moments of his life revealed him as a passive child, with weaker sensibilities. Illustrated as being a timid, child, Broly's first moments of life would leave a profound psychological scar that would last him well into adulthood. In his first days alive, he was often upset by the endless crying of the baby Kakarotto. Broly in this time was pretty intelligent sensing the impending assault on his home world. This combination of events made Brolyy psychologically unstable and, combined with his enormous power, prone to bouts of extreme rage. According to Paragus, these events would later cause Broly to show extreme hatred towards the late King Vegeta. It also lead to Broly's obsession with killing Kakarotto. In his youth, Broly was prone to rampages which would result in the destruction of entire planets and their indigenous populations. During these rampages, it was impossible to reason with him, which earned Paragus the scar on his eye. After Paragus fitted Broly with a special mind-control device, the rampages became more controlled and less frequent. Broly was then able to assume a somewhat calm, if not slightly unstable, personality, which he frequently assumed in his base state. Despite his true persona, Broly was a surprisingly talented actor. He feigned both politeness and obedience towards Vegeta during many of their early encounters with one another. Upon being reunited with Gokū, however, Broly was able to resist his father's control and rapidly slipped back into insanity — repeatedly snarling and barking Gokū's Saiyan name ("Kakarotto"). In adulthood, Broly was able to interchangeably transition from his casual, timid personality and his demented outbursts. These outbursts were accelerated upon his first encounter with Son Gokū. Which showed him struggling to keep his casual nature. As a Super Saiyan (B-type), Broly's maniacal mindset was brought to an entirely new level. Paragus described him as the "true Super Saiyan" — a killing machine void of rationality, emotion, morality, or remorse. In his transformed state, Broly frequently yelled and cackled in an insane fashion. He demonstrated a wiliness to kill children on two occasions: first with a young Gohan, and later with the even younger Son Goten and Trunks.Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Can't Rest He also found immense enjoyment in the suffering and torment of his victims, and would attack in such a way as to maximize their pain. He also wasn't above playing mind games with his victims, such as when he destroyed the planet of his and his father's slaves in order to torment them, and also when he attempted to kill Gohan in order to harm Gokū.